Stag Night
by Zitronenbonbon
Summary: Wanted to sneak a peak at Edward's stag night? Here it is :-


This story was written for a Twilight contest. I did not enter because – don't laugh – I forgot until it was too late. Stupid me…

The challenge was to write about a scene which fit into any of the books but was not described by Stephenie Meyer.

It is my first attempt to write in English as my first language is German, so I'm very happy to get reviews about my grammar, vocabulary and stuff as well.

I did not have a beta for this but maybe there is someone out there I could contact the next time I write in English?

I do not own the Twilight Saga and I do not make any money out of my writing!

The plot and the point are both a bit silly but please R&R nevertheless!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stag night

I was almost pushed into the room by Emmett's big hands. Inside it was dark. Not just dark but pitch black. Even though my vampire sight reacted to the smallest amount of light, I couldn't see a thing. Not even my own hand in front of my eyes.

"What…?" I asked impatiently. Emmett just giggled and I could feel a rush of oppressed laughter from Jasper's side.

"You'll see" was the only thing Emmett had to say.

I hated it! The boys had been persistent about this stupid stag night thing. I didn't want any thing but spend the night watching Bella sleep. There would not be many more nights I could do that. But in stead I was here with my brothers to have "fun" like Emmett called it.

Anyways, I couldn't think of an explanation why I was literally blind and the boys minds didn't give anything away. Jasper was thinking of Alice having a vision about some wedding present Renee wanted to buy and was not allowed to and Emmett counted down all players of the NBA since 1977 alphabetically. They blocked me out on purpose. There was at least two other people in the room, too. One of them being Carlisle thinking through a complicated case from the hospital today and another voice I never heard before. He was thinking about sheep. How appealing.

I growled and turned to Jasper. "You gonna tell me what's going on or I'll hide all and every one of Alice's credit cards for at least a month!" Jasper sighed deeply. Alice was just unbearable if she wasn't able to shop for just two days. It would be hell to be around her if she had no chance to get her fingers on new clothing for such a long time.

"I mean it!" I said in a threatening voice.

Emmett finally said with a grinning voice: "It's your last night as a free man, bro! Welcome to your stag night!"

With this words the blindness vanished from one second to the other and I found myself in a night clubby room with big leather chairs and a small stage in the middle. A mirror ball was hanging from the ceiling and a bar and DJ turn table along the wall.

Carlisle was sitting in one of the chairs and smiled to the other man, I did not know. He was quite small for a male vampire and had dark hair. He did not look American if there was a special look about people from this country. Now that I had my vision back I could hear another two voices in a room near by. I didn't know that blindness would affect my other sight, too, but it did somehow.

These were female voices and I shot Emmett an angry look. "You promised Bella there would be no table dancing. You really don't wanna mess with her. Believe me!"

"Who said anything about stripping, bro? It's not my fault you never looked at any women before you met Bella. You had your chance…" Emmett said with a smile.

Carlisle stood up and walked over to us alongside with the mysterious unknown vampire.

"Your brothers insisted on having a proper stag night for you – what ever that means. There were no such things when I got married. For the preparations they need an old friend of mine. This is Frederick. He is from Wales and has a talent to block other peoples sight." Frederick smiled and stretched his hand out with a small nod. Hence the blindness I thought.

"I'm an old friend of Carlisle from the old days back in good old Great Britain. Sorry about the sheep by the way. There is not much more to see - or to eat - up in the Welsh mountains." He gave me a wink with his amber eyes.

"Let's get started guys!" Emmett hopped up and down like a little very overexcited kid waiting for a roller coaster ride. "Ok!" I sight, finally giving in. "What do I have to do?"

Jasper pushed me in one of the chairs right in front of the little stage. "How about having a bit of fun?" I could hear the girls giggle from the next room and shot Jasper a quick unpleasant look.

"Not with them!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "They're just here for dinner!"

I was out of my seat before I could think about. I must have had a very shocked look on my face since even Carlisle roared with laughter.

"Not what you thought, dumb-ass!" Emmett giggled. You can't believe I would bring any tasty humans anywhere near Jasper. He wouldn't leave a drop for us…" Emmett could duck right in time to avoid Jasper fist.

They are just here to keep them under control.

Them? Control? I must have looked very dumb but I did not get a thing what they tried to tell me.

"Just sit down and enjoy" Carlisle said with a smile in his voice and sat down next to me.

Frederick dimmed the light in the room by his talent and Jasper sent a wave of excitement in my direction.

"May I present: Ellie and Tessa with the attraction of the night!" he drummed his fingers.

In walked two tall slender blond twin vampires with the most impressing pair of deer I had ever seen. The specimen had at least 12 ends to their antlers and were just massive.

"What…?" I asked.

"Happy _stag_ night, Edward!" Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle called in unison.


End file.
